Mistakes and Forgiveness
by Blood of The Stars
Summary: 2p Norway has a gift for 2p Denmark, too bad Denmark doesn't take this well and says some things he'll regret later on.


**A/N: This is my first story so I am sorry if it is bad. Please feel free to write criticism in the comments it will help me get better. Also I am not yet used to Fanfiction's format so please be forgiving. Be aware that this my interpretation of 2p Norway and Denmark. It is based on other fan interpretations. I hope that you enjoy this and once again feel free to comment on my bad grammar. Thank you. I own nothing. **

* * *

"DAAAAANNNNNEEEEEE!" Norway yelled as he jumped on the unsuspecting Dane. "Shit!" Denmark yelled as he toppled over. "Nor, What the hell?!" Norway smiled lovingly at the Dane. "I made you a present!" Denmark raised an eyebrow. "What?" Norway showed him and Denmark's eyes widened "IS THAT MY AXE COLLECTION?!" Norway giggled "Yep! I melted it down into a heart because hearts are nicer than axes! Do you like it?" Denmark's eye twitched "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HATE IT! WHY ARE YOU SO ANNOYING, I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!" At this Norway's face fell. Denmark felt his anger disappear when he saw Norway's face. "Nor, wait, I didn't-" But Norway was already gone. 'It'll be fine…he'll be back soon' Denmark thought to himself.

Hours passed by and still the missing Norwegian had not shown up. About an hour ago a storm had picked up and this did nothing to soothe the Dane's nerves. Finally, he decided to go and search for his missing friend. Grabbing an umbrella, he stepped out into the rain. After 20 minutes, Denmark was starting to lose hope. 'Maybe he went home?' Denmark thought to himself. Suddenly something caught his eye. Lying on the concrete, a small black cross clip. "Norway…" he said picking up the clip and going into the the alley where he found it. At the end of the alley there was small dumpster. Denmark sighed as he found nothing at the end of the alley except the dumpster. As he was about to walk away when he heard a small sneeze come from behind the dumpster. 'Dumpsters don't sneeze' he thought and peered behind the dumpster. To his shock he found a shivering Norwegian. "Norway?" He asked softly. This caused the Norwegian to turn around with a start. Denmark looked over the Norwegian he was soaked to the bone. His was pale except for his cheeks which were an angry red. His eyes were red from crying and his nose was running badly. "Come here" Denmark said in a gentle tone. Norway hesitantly went under the umbrella with him. "You're soaking wet…" Denmark said taking off his jacket and slipping it around the still shivering Norwegian. Norway looked down and sneezed wetly multiple times. Denmark laid a hand across Norway's forehead and felt concern rise as he felt a terrible fever burning under his fingertips. "Come on, lets get you home" Denmark said, wrapping an arm around the sick younger nation.

When they got home Denmark grabbed a thick, fluffy blanket and a towel. He stripped Norway of his soaked clothing then dried him and dressed him in his pajamas. He then wrapped Norway in the blanket. Denmark used the towel to dry Norway's hair. It was completely silent except the ruffling of the towel and the sniffles coming from the Norwegian occasionally accompanied by a cough or sneeze. Denmark felt Norway's head again only to find that the smaller nation was burning up even worse than before. "You need medicine…" Getting up, Denmark went through his medicine cabinet till he found some cold and flu medicine. He measured out the correct amount and poured it on a spoon then headed back to Norway. "Open up" Denmark said to the ailing Norwegian. Norway obliged and swallowed the medicine. Norway sniffled and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. Denmark grabbed a couple of tissues and wiped up Norway's nose. "W-W-Why…?" Norway said in a stuffy voice. Denmark looked at him. "Why what?" Norway bit his lip and looked like he was going to start crying again. "W-W-Why did y-you c-come after m-me?" Denmark sighed. "Norway…I'm sorry, I overreacted tonight and that was wrong of me…I hope you can forgive." Norway looked at him. "N-N-No it was my fault. I-I-I'm just a-a-annoying and useless." Denmark shook his head "No you're not…in fact I love your gift. I love you…now try to get some sleep, I don't want you to get sicker." Norway closed his eyes and smiled. "Good night my wonderful Dane" "Good night Norway…"

* * *

**Well what did you think? I hope what I wrote was not completely bad but I probably have a lot to work on. Please review and help me get better.**

**Edit 4/4/15: I broke it into paragraphs in response to my review. I didn't add a description of what they looked like because many people have different interpretations. **


End file.
